


Naked

by Kitsuneredwolf



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 08:06:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7883260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsuneredwolf/pseuds/Kitsuneredwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel crash in a motel room and Dean admires his friend for who he is.</p><p>If you like it please leave a a comment and a Kudo. I really appreciate your time and your support. I am also open to feedback but please be constructive.</p><p>(I take requests, if you have any let me know)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naked

**Author's Note:**

> there is no nudity, all figure of speech

Dean roughly knocked the door open of the motel. He groaned as he collapsed the keys it to handful with all the rest and tossed them on the faded bed spread atop a lumpy crooked mattress. The walls were discolored with age, small nicks and chips apparent as each layer was a different color per new coat of paint. It reminded him of hard candy as a child which he often passed up to give to Sam. Beyond the first bed was another of which Castiel shadowed him in and made his way over only to stand at the foot of it, staring awkwardly like he always did. Dean looked about the room as he absently dumped his bags on the bed. A strap caught his knuckle, pinching him. He shook out his hand before taking a look at it, cursing under his breath. He blamed it on Sam, since his brother had run off again. The bags were extremely heavy being so full of artillery and other supplies.  Having an extra set of hands would be nice especially since a large chunk of it was Sam’s research materials. He would ask Castiel but he was still recovering from a bad wound. Even as he was under Castiel’s watchful eye he didn't ask. The angel's literal mind would be completely oblivious offering so he was glad not to have him pout for not being to help.

Castiel liked helping. He always did. Whenever he could put his hands in Dean would sometimes have to snatch him away before his fingers would get burned. Sometimes he would get burned anyway and of course Dean was ready with the bandages. In a funny way, as much as he griped, complained, and harassed he didn't mind caring for Castiel. He guessed he was so used to being a big brother it came easy and an unescapable habit. Even though he was Sam’s big brother first, Sam always fussed a refuted his help, even now, it still was like a giant baby throwing tantrum at times. Despite all that, he'd always be there for the people he had taken under his wing, that was just the way things were. He was glad though, Castiel didn't mind having his collar fixed, or his tie retied, and even argued back with every correction Dean threw at him. He fit right in. Castiel had grown to be a part of their family, just as much as Bobby, Ellen, Joe, and even Garth. He even put aside his divinities to share in the problems and pain that have come with being a part of that family without judging or at least aloud.

Dean looked over to Castiel and gave a small, crooked smile. He eyed the worn, disheveled coat that the angel always kept with him. Even though it has been completely obliterated a few times, he never restored it to new, said it lacked character. Ironic because he is still coming into his own. Says he has sentimental reasons. For an angel, Dean wasn't sure what merited that. Castiel’s backwards tie, no matter how many times, try as he might to correct Castiel, something was always askew. Also the angel's tousled unkempt hair always reminded him of his best nights in and best night out. Over all, the little guy was a mess but he always tried his best and was always accused of having too much heart. Dean appreciated that. Many times Castiel came to him, either on the wing or when he called, sharing together things they haven’t shared with anyone. Not another soul, wavelength, nor god. When the world seemed so big, and progress made seemed so small, they learned so much. Back in a hospital bed, a hero was afraid. On a park bench an angel was lost and full of regret. Hours of wordless conversation where only eyes met and only they understood. Both man and angel hated their fathers but longed to live up to their expectations and did what they were told. In the end they were both soldiers, both rebelled, both paid, both had the other. No matter how bad it got, even when they were on opposite sides of the field Castiel came through. No matter how far Castiel had fallen Dean believed in him. But it was much deeper than that. He was always there. Cas every time could see right through him and knew exactly what he needed.

A gravely gurgle came from Castiel’s throat with a hum. “Mmnn.. smells better than the last one. Wouldn’t you say Dean?”

Dean was lost in thought and didn’t respond though is eyes were gazing at the angel’s back. Castiel half turned around, the silence a slight bit concerning because Dean always commented on everything. His eagerness to display his uncouth but clever, mostly sarcastic or maybe even humorous remarks was so common and bold they often got him in trouble. The lack there of, the emptiness in the air was deadening.

“Dean?”

Dean’s eyes fluttered as if coming too out of a dream. He took a breath realizing his journey into thought robbed his lungs of oxygen, feeling a slight bit fatigued. With a swallowed he looked around to revive his alertness, removing the last bag from his shoulder, the clinking of metal chattering inside.

“Are you ok Dean?”

Dean walked around the end of the bed. Before he spoke he heaved a small sigh, shuffling his feet awkwardly, staring at his shoes like an embarrassed child. When he finally lifted his head, the angel caught on that Dean had something on his mind, tilting his head as if to ask what it was. A crooked smile curled his lips as his green eyes raised from the floor to Castiel’s vibrant blue.

“Cas… I”

Dean made a noise that small cough but was really a little laugh.

“I feel naked around you and I was wondering… if it shows?”

Castiel wrinkled his forehead, eyebrows cinching together. Dean raised a hand to rub the back of his neck realizing Castiel may not know what he meant. Sure enough.

“But, you’re not naked Dean. You’re fully clothed.”

Dean chuckled “I mean I can’t hide anything from you”

Castiel smiled with a sense of pride. He rocked on his feet swinging his arms at his sides just slightly “well I am an angel Dean.”

“no, that’s not what I mean,” Dean gave a snort of laughter, raising a hand to cup over his mouth and slide over his lips and down his chin as if catching the laugh before it got too far. He didn’t want to upset the angel. “Cas what I’m TRY-ing to say is.. You are a good friend, I can count on you, and you know exactly how I’m feeling and you always try to make me feel better the best you can and I’m glad you are around. Even if you are just a baby in a trench coat.”

“Thanks Dean, I feel naked around you too”

Dean patted him on the shoulder firmly and fondly just before Castiel finished with “though I still don’t know what nudity has to do with trust and companionship.”

Dean face palmed as the angel began to ramble on about the first men roaming the earth, naked with spears and how their community bonds were important.

“Cas, Just no.”

“Ok Dean.”

 


End file.
